


Così veloce

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Rey & Ben: Altri Mondi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Ammirarla in silenzio era più che sufficiente a riempirgli la vita."





	Così veloce

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out Of Prompt.
> 
> I temi erano "Sport e Infortunio"
> 
> Prompt: Rey è una promessa dell'atletica, Ben lavora nella mensa scolastica.

“Non distrarti” borbottò suo padre passandogli il sale. Faceva caldo, in quella cucina, e lui continuava a ripetersi che non era necessario.  
Ma c’erano almeno tre caratteristiche che l’avevano fatto finire a cucinare per un branco di studenti mononeuronici.  
Sua madre era il sindaco, suo padre aveva l’hobby della cucina- quella rude, da veri uomini, ci teneva a ribadire, anche se Ben non aveva ancora afferrato del tutto il senso della definizione- e lui doveva scontare 178 ore di lavori socialmente utili dopo avere distrutto un locale durante una rissa.  
Un quadro perfetto e deprimente. Se non fosse stato per Rey.  
Rey, che correva come il vento, ignara del suo sguardo che la seguiva dalla finestra, mentre lui si dimenticava dell’arrosto che finiva per bruciarsi.  
Rey, che era tornata in pista, quando tutti avevano detto che il suo tendine era andato, che poteva scordarsi l’atletica, che era davvero un peccato ma che avrebbe trovato altre cose per cui vivere.  
Ben aveva origliato, aveva raccolto informazioni, aveva sondato la sua vita con un’invadenza silenziosa, per tentare di capire da dove venisse quella forza incredibile che l’aveva fatta guarire e riportata a fare ciò che amava di più.   
Non lo aveva ancora capito. Forse non lo avrebbe scoperto mai. Ma guardarla correre, sudare, riprendere fiato, mantenendo sempre quell’aria fiera e quello sguardo luminoso era più che sufficiente. Forse non le avrebbe mai neppure parlato e lei sarebbe rimasta un ideale. O forse avrebbe finito i suoi giorni da recluso in cucina, sarebbe andato da lei l’avrebbe invitata a uscire.  
Ma, per ora, ammirarla in silenzio era più che sufficiente a riempirgli la vita e a fargli dimenticare gli hamburger che finivano carbonizzati. E soprattutto a mandarle pensieri positivi e tramezzini con tonno e insalata, l’unica cosa che gli riusciva bene, per farla guarire presto, anche se, a differenza dei tramezzini, i pensieri positivi non erano davvero la sua specialità. Era un modo un po’ bizzarro per prendersi cura di lei. Non c’era bisogno che sapesse che quei regali arrivavano da lui.  
Rey lo stava rendendo una persona migliore ed era un piccolo modo per dirle grazie.


End file.
